hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Finland
Finland (フィンランド,'' Finrando) is a character in the series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers'. In 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and he received the name Tino Väinämöinen (ティノ・ヴァイナマイネン, Tino Vainamainen). Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide: Finland '' Finland has short blond hair and violet eyes (originally colored blue in some early illustrations, and are brown in the anime). He wears a light blue military uniform with a cross neck-charm on the jacket, and sometimes wears a white beret on his head. He is the shortest out of the five Nordics and stands at 170 cm, but only when he's wearing a hat. There is approximately a 12 cm height difference between him and Sweden. He is also often shown with the role of Santa Claus, due to the fact that Santa is claimed to live in Finnish Lapland. Personality and Interests Finland is described as being simplistic, gentle, and honest, as well seeming rather mature. He's very talkative, especially around Sweden, thinking up jokes to lighten the atmosphere, but other than this he is rather quiet. Finland also displays strength when there is fire and endurance in extreme weather patterns. He loves to think of interesting and unusual festivals that no other country could imagine, and actually likes the taste of salmiakki. He also happens to love saunas, sweets, alcohol, and the Moomins. Finland used to be an underling. Out of the five Nordic nations, it is said that he suffered the most hardships in his past. ﻿ He often has trouble with speaking right when feeling awkward, nervous, or uncomfortable or too concentrated, and this can make others misunderstand him. This can get him in trouble with others but he means nothing of it, so he continues to work on this issue. ﻿Finland cares for everyone and is very kind. It hurts him deeply when he is betrayed by another or when a conflict happens, but forgives easily. ﻿ Relationships America ''Main Article: America In Christmas Event 2010, Finland offers America to refer him as a father figure when the latter mentioned about the kids he met during his walk are happy with their parents. Finland says about America having a few Finnish genes so he can be considered as his dad. America shows to him a Christmas cake with green icing and Finland is disgusted, with America simply saying "isn't it normal for people to decorate goodies like this?" Finland asks America to dress up as Santa in the Halloween Event 2011 and drives the sleight pass his house to convince Ladonia that Santa exists. After the plan works out perfectly, Finland apologizes to America for making him arrive late at a Christmas party the Axis are hosting. America complains that even a few things could make him embarrassed. In Episode 113: Finding Santa where Santa has mysteriously disappeared, America is the one to first volunteer Finland on delivering the presents. Estonia :Main Article: Estonia Finland and Estonia are very good buddies, having known each other for a long time. After fleeing Denmark's rule, Finland stopped by to visit him, while Sweden offered for the Baltics to come join them as family. Though Poland refused to let them go, Sweden and Finland eventually gained partial ownership over both Estonia and Latvia. The two men are known to come up with strange festival ideas together, though Estonia snatched the "leader" position away. Sweden The two ran away together after not being able to handle living with Denmark. Though Sweden considers him his "wife", Finland insists that he's not (even in the present day, as shown in Christmas Rampage 2007). The two of them also own a dog named Hanatamago. Finland found Sweden to be frightening at first, though warmed up to him over time. It is revealed that Sweden knows how to sew, and he managed to alter some of his own clothing so that Finland would have extra clothes, as their difference in height was very noticeable. It has been said by Hidekaz Himaruya that Sweden is homosexual, and only has strong feelings towards Finland. It is unconfirmed as to whether or not Finland returns these feelings. Denmark :Main article: Denmark Finland lived with Denmark, but made the decision to flee with Sweden, having grown tired of being surrounded by stronger nations and wanting to be free. Finland occasionally refers to him as Ta-san[24] (short from the Finnish name for Denmark), as heard in the third interval CD. In The Anime Finland first appears in Episode 01, seated next to Sweden with a blender in his lap at the "Meeting Of The World". He gets his first speaking role in Episode 14, when he offers to tell Sweden a joke to pass the time in the long line at the supermarket. In the anime adaptation, his light blond hair is changed to a yellow shade, and his eye color is changed to brown. Although, in the newer seasons of Hetalia, his eyes seem to be changed back to purple, and his hair seems to look like it does in the manga. Name Though his name is rendered as Tino in katakana, some fans opt to use the more common Finnish name Timo when referring to him by his human name, as Tino is rarely used in Finland. His surname Väinämöinen seems to have been inspired by the Finnish folklore character of the same name, who was sometimes thought of as a deity as well. Character Songs Hatafutte Parade (Finland) Always With You... Nordic Five! (featured) Moi Moi Sauna~ Trivia *His birthday corresponds with the date that Finland gained independence from the Russian Empire, on December 6, 1917. *In episode 79 Finland was shown to be drawing with his left hand, it is currently unconfirmed as to whether or not he is left-handed though. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nordic Characters Category:Anime Characters